


Time Together (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hallo thar! Yes, i’m one of those sad desperate adults looking for some timey wimey escapism. If you fancy, please give a 12xReader a try. Maybe some awkward fluff, after they just got together and their ‘more than friends’ relationship is very new? Thanks in advance and sorry for the lame prompt, I may or may not be slightly inebriated. x”





	Time Together (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: YAS Boo! Gotta love me some 12!!! He is such a precious bean and I love him! Anyways, I don’t know if this is what you had in mind exactly but this is what happened. Sorry if it’s a bit long. Please don’t be mad 😓😫

**Tick Tock**

**Tick Tock**

 

You sat perfectly still, not sure if movement was socially acceptable yet, as the constant ticking of time passing nearly drove you insane.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

 

The Doctor sat next to you, barely an inch from your side. Always close but never close enough.

That seemed to be the ongoing story of your life.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

You were dying to lean into his side, rest your head on his shoulder, interlace your fingers between his or perhaps even lay down with your head resting upon his lap. But you resisted the urge as always.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

It had been one week, three days, eleven hours and- you checked the grandfather clock standing across from you in the empty room- forty-five minutes since you’d become official. The Doctor and you that is.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

You still remembered the day so vividly, you foolishly hoped that you always would because it was such a rare opportunity and amazing sight that you had witnessed that day.

The event being The Doctor as flustered as any human boy speaking to his crush on Earth would have been.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

He had planned the perfect date he’d tell you only after it all unraveled into disaster.

You’d traveled with The Doctor nearly a whole year before the advance, having moved aboard the TARDIS after the first two months. Though to be perfectly honest, you weren’t sure if that were entirely true, it could have been longer; time was a funny thing. You had quickly noticed during your travels that The Doctor was an odd man, not in a bad or uncomfortable way though, but in a sweet and exciting one.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

You didn’t realize it at the time but you rapidly fell madly in love with the odd, alien man. It had nothing to do with his looks, although you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you found him attractive with his adorable smile that crinkled his nose and his loose curly silver locks and his piercing crystal blue eyes that seemed to be able to analyze every situation with the utmost efficiency. No, it was his mannerisms that drew you in. The way he spoke all too fast when he tried to explain something to you, how when you’d get caught and he’d think of something clever to help you two escape, the way he couldn’t keep his hands still when he was nervous.

You fell in love with how he lived before you knew that you loved him.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

After months of denying that you had any feelings for him, for sake of awkward living arrangements and fear of rejection, he was finally the one to cave in. The Doctor, master of hiding his feeling, broke down for you.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

He had started the date by making you breakfast in bed, which was about the only thing to go right that day. Next, he attempted to bring you to the most beautiful garden in the universe. That didn’t go so well and actually resulted in the both of you being permanently banned from the gardens. A story for another day.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

He then tried to save the day by taking you to dinner at the Galaxy’s most infamous restaurant 10,000 years in your future with a fancy name you couldn’t even dream of pronouncing. Naturally, that quickly ended when he was recognized by a Sontaran soldier poorly disguised as a waiter.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

Giving up, he had taken you back to the TARDIS and simply told you.

“(Y/n), I have to be honest with you,” you remember him fiddling with his shirt sleeves as he said this. “Today did not go as planned.”

“Well, I’d hate to see a day you plan on getting kicked out of the most beautiful garden in the universe and hunted down by Sontaran soldiers,” you’d joked, not grasping the gravity of the situation as usual.

“That wasn’t technically my fault-” he stopped himself before getting too off track “-the point is, I was trying to tell you something very important today.”

“You were?”

“Yes.”

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“(Y/n), you mean… everything to me… I can’t imagine traveling without you anymore… I… love you,” you’ll never forget the fear in his eyes as he said that. He was terrified and you, oh dumb, idiotic you, were about to make it worse.

“Like, as friends?”

“Uh,” he blinked confused and you noticed for the first time ever that he was blushing. “No?”

“Are you,” you had to swallow to keep your voice from breaking, “are you asking me out? Like, boyfriend, girlfriend?”

“Sort of-”

“Yes!” you had wrapped your arms around him and nearly squeezed the Time Lord to death. “Oh my God, yes! Yes! A million times yes!”

 

**Tick Tock**

 

But that was one week, three days, eleven hours and fifty-two minutes ago.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

Now you were sitting in an empty waiting room, on a small bench, with no one else around but your stupid 2,000-year-old boyfriend and a clock.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“I hate waiting,” The Doctor finally spoke up.

“I know sweetheart.”

“Why’d she make us wait for her?” He was referring to Clara, a close friend of yours, who’d gone into the office on the other side of the east wall to speak with her boss.

“Because she wanted an excuse to leave her meeting early, remember?”

“Oh right, I’d deleted that.”

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“How do you do that?” you asked quietly. “Delete things from your memory, I mean.”

“It’s simple, I don’t want the memory to take up unnecessary space so the thought is removed.”

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“Would you ever delete me?” your voice quivered.

The thought had been on your mind since day one of stepping aboard the magical TARDIS with the brilliant Doctor.

You were only human after all, temporary.

Replaceable.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“Of course not,” he began to tug at his sleeves again. “You’re too important.”

“But I’m human… I’ll, I’ll die eventually.”

“Yes, as will I.”

“Not for a very long time.”

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“I’m not just going to forget you, (Y/n) (L/n),” he sighed. “You’re… my everything.”

“So you’ve said.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“It’s hard to imagine my life making an impact on yours… You’ve seen so many more wonderful things, meet more spectacular beings, …loved more worthy people… I just can’t see why me.”

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“Why not you?” he turned toward you.

You wanted so badly to place your hands on his cheeks and kiss his stupid face until those sad eyes of his were happy again but you didn’t. You couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You knew his boundaries on physical touch and didn’t want to push him so soon.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“I don’t know.” You let out the breath you’d been holding while waiting for him to answer.

His eyes seemed solid, looking only at you, but you knew that his hands were silently shaking as he stared.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

“Can I hold your hand?” he whispered sending chills down the back of your neck and through your spine.

“You never needed to ask.”

 

**Tick Tock**

 

So there you sat, The Doctor and you: leaned into each other’s sides, your head on his shoulder and his head on yours, holding hands on a bench waiting for your best friend to return so you could go back to the magical TARDIS and go on some grand adventure.

 

**Tick Tock**

 

But part of you almost wished that she never did come back. That you could stay in that moment together forever. Quiet, loving and comfortable. Just the two of you for all of time.

 

 

 

 

**Tick Tock**

**Tick Tock**


End file.
